Card Friends
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The spookiness of Halloween is here, but with this month, there's a new friend in the city for a short time. But what happens after Halloween? When someone, messes with something they shouldn't, and Halloween lasts much longer then it should.
1. Chapter 1

Card Friends

The spookiness of Halloween is here, but with this month, there's a new friend in the city for a short time. But what happens after Halloween? When someone, messes with something they shouldn't, and Halloween lasts much longer then it should.

Chapter 1

With Halloween just around the corner, Monica couldn't wait to get the kids out there and enjoying some fall fun.

Chandler was meeting Joey and Ross to get them to come. Hoping they could.

"Mommy. Are we going to see Emma and Frances?" Erica asked.

Monica smiled. "I hope so. that will depend on Uncle Ross and auntie Phoebe." She told her daughter.

Erica smiled. "I hope so. I want to show off the costume daddy helped me with all summer long." She said happily.

Erica was Chandlers little girl. And it was cute.

"Such a baby. This whole thing is for kids. Were freaking 10 now." Jack said.

"Jack." Monica spoke.

"Don't say that!" Erica snapped. "We're all young in our hearts."

Jack snorted. "You taking advice from lame Jojo?" Meaning Uncle Joey.

"Hey. be nice." Monica said.

"It's true." Jack said.

"Hey. I'm back!" Chandler walked in the door.

"Daddy!" Erica ran to hug Chandler.

"Hello angel."

"Daddy. Jack called uncle Joey lame." She said pouting.

"He did?! Jack." Chandler said.

"Oh no! No more gas attacks!" Jack ran up to his room.

Monica rolled her eyes. Chandler was better at being a father then he originally thought. Even Rachel was impressed and she had Emma by mistake.

"Go and get ready. Joey will be here soon, and Rachel and Ross, are meeting us there." Chandler smiled to Erica putting he down.

Erica screamed then ran to her room as well.

Kissing Monica on the cheek, he greeted her.

"Afternoon." He cheered.

"You got them to come?"

"Well, Ross said he had Ben this weekend. But Emma called and asked about coming, and he told her he was getting Ben, she thought it was "Oh so cute!" and begged for him to come as well. Emma might have a crush on her half brother. Joey's idea. Not mine." Chandler said.

"So, they are good?" Monica confirmed.

"joey was on the rise when I said "Candy."" Chandler laughed.

"Hey!" Jack came running down the stairs and to the door. "There's a strange dog running in the yard!" He said.

Chandler got all scared. "Say what?"

Monica scoffed and ran after Jack.

But as she reached the door, A woman stood calling the dog back, with two kids next to her.

"Sorry about that." She said.

She didn't look American. So, she was foreign.

"It's alright. You scared my husband more. He's cute." Saying about the scott dog.

"He's alright. Still in a training session." The woman explained. "I'm Tomoyo. And this guy is Scotty Boy. Not kidding. Ask my husband." She said.

"I believe you." Monica said. "I'm Monica. And this is my son Jack."

"Handsome. This is my god daughter, Kai, and my nephew Frank." Tomoyo said.

The kids looked happy but shy.

"Hi. Are you going to the fall festival?" Monica asked.

"Yes! But I wish I could stay home." Said Frank crossing his arms.

"His parents don't do Halloween, so I offered to take him this year. My husband's family are quiet the picky people." Tomoyo said.

"I want to go. But I can't." Kai said quietly.

"You can. But not with mom and dad." Tomoyo said.

"Why not?" Monica suddenly asked without thinking.

"Oh. her parents are...detectives. So, they are working."

"For Halloween night?"

"Yes. They do trips here to the USA. I mean I do to, but my family doesn't stay for too long. My kids are teens and have lives of their own. We stay here from October till January." Tomoyo explained.

Monica was impressed but had more questions. Like, how did her kids get from school?

"Anyways, I'm sorry for Scotty Boy getting in your yard. I hope we meet again. Monica and Jack." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. I hope so too." Monica said.

Tomoyo walked away with the dog in arms and the two kids by her sides.

"Is it gone?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded getting Jack inside.

"That was odd." Jack said.

"Yes. But she's not from around here. And she's only visiting." Monica said.

Jack nodded then headed back upstairs.

"You have that look. What happened?" Chandler asked.

Monica sighed and explained what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Friends

The spookiness of Halloween is here, but with this month, there's a new friend in the city for a short time. But what happens after Halloween? When someone, messes with something they shouldn't, and Halloween lasts much longer then it should.

Chapter 2

Rachel was arriving home after working and picking Emma up from school.

"Welcome home." Ross was already standing in the hallway.

"Dada!" Emma ran to him.

Rachel was surprised. "I thought you said you had a meeting."

"I did. With Chandler and Joey." Ross sighed.

"Yea! And Ben is coming to holeweenie day!" Emma said.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. She was bigger but still loved to be all baby talkative for her and Ross.

Mostly to annoy Ross and use it to be spoiled.

"Yes. And I did call Ben. And guess what, he's going to come, but he wants to be something scary this time. No cuteiy things." Ross told Emma.

She pouted. "Okay. He is an Adoot now."

"Okay Emma. Sweetheart. I think the baby talk is good for the day." Rachel said before Ross had a vein like Monica.

"Fine mama." Emma said in her normal sassy voice.

She is Ross and Rachel's daughter.

"So, your okay with that?" Ross asked putting her down.

"I have no choice. Besides, I'll just be something scary too." She said.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"I already had a back up in case, it came down to it." Emma said.

Ross knew what it was. Or possibly knew. And he didn't want Rachel knowing, just yet. "Ah. Yes. I'm glad you do." He said before Rachel could say another word.

Rachel smiled then marched to the kitchen for her evening snack.

"So, Halloween with Chandler, Monica, and Joey?"

"And Phoebe and Mike." Ross added.

"Really? I thought mike hated this holiday?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"I don't know." Ross shrugged.

The a horn honked.

Both Ross and Rachel looked outside, and saw a couple in their car.

"What's the problem?" Rachel called.

"Rachel!" Ross shouted quietly.

The woman put a hand on her hip but smiled. "Our car needs a little more gas." She said.

"It's fine." The man shouted.

"Gas I think we have some in the garage." Rachel said.

Ross stared at his wife, then went around back.

"Men right?" Rachel laughed.

"Tell me about it. They think they know EVERYTHING!" The woman said.

"Your cute. And not American." Rachel said. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's fine. Were visiting. I'm Sakura. And this is my husband Syaoran Li. Our daughter is with my cousin right now, but I'm sure she'd love to be here. She loves new people." Sakura explained.

Rachel nodded. "Nice. EMMA!" She called.

Emma came out with Ross holding the can of gas.

"What mama? Oh. Hi. How are you?" She asked suddenly a different person.

"Syaoran. And my wife Sakura." Syaoran pointed.

"Rachel. Emma, and my husband, Ross Geller." Rachel said.

"Married. Oh. Still, nice to meet you."

"She's sassy. Maybe Kai should meet you. She could use some bossiness in her life." Sakura said.

"Don't even." Syaoran snapped.

Once they got the gas, Sakura and Syaoran were off.

"Where are you from?" Emma asked.

"Emma. Don't be-" But Ross was cut off.

"I'm from China, she's from Japan. Nice to meet you again. And thanks for the gas." Syaoran answered. And they left.

Leaving Rachel, Ross, and Emma in their dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Friends

The spookiness of Halloween is here, but with this month, there's a new friend in the city for a short time. But what happens after Halloween? When someone, messes with something they shouldn't, and Halloween lasts much longer then it should.

Chapter 3

Sakura and Syaoran pulled up in their temp house and saw Tomoyo with the kids.

"Mom! Dad!" Said the girl.

"Kai. Sweetheart!" Sakura held her arms open for Kai to jump right in and give her a hug.

"How were you?" Syaoran asked.

"Good." Kai said.

"She was shy when talking to people. Again." Said Frank.

"That's enough out of you." Tomoyo said.

"It's fine. He's just informing us." Syaoran said. "I did the same thing with my parents and Meiling."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"I think Toya is waiting." Tomoyo said pointing to the laptop on the table pulled up and ready.

Sakura and Syaoran went in and sat on the couch. Taking the call from Toya.

"Hey." He said.

Sakura loved her big brother. And hated how she had to be away from him.

"Hey. Been a long while." She said.

Toya didn't look amused. "Hey kiddo."

"Don't call me that uncle Toya. Only uncle Yuki calls me that." Kai said.

"Maybe you should go and get something to eat first. I'll come with." Syaoran said nodding to the siblings.

He look Kai to the kitchen and Sakura could talk.

Toya nodded. "Yui's here."

"Okay. We have arrived. But no luck in finding who is doing this." Sakura said.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Unless they are super powerful." Yui coughed.

Yukito was sick and it weakened Yui. Which is why Sakura and Syaoran are on their own in the city of America.

"Are you sure you saw a child?" Yui asks.

"Yes. I keep seeing it. But just a shadow. No real evidence of it being a girl or boy." Sakura said. Looking up seeing Kai laughing.

"I know this isn't what you wanted. But there is something strange going on. And it lead you to there. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you." Yui said coughing again.

"You just get some rest. Kai will be fine. She's a big girl now." Sakura said nodding.

"Well, If you really need any help, I can call Meiling." Toya said.

"That won't be necessary. Not yet. And don't tell Syaoran that either." Sakura said.

"Hope you can catch whoever is doing this and fast. Halloween is the most spooky night of the year and will be most powerful." Toya said.

"I know that!" Sakura snapped. "But it isn't just here. It's a few other places." Sakura said. "People."

Kai was on her way over. "Talk later." Sakura quickly said as Kai sat down on the couch to talk to Toya.

Syaoran and Sakura were going to have a talk later tonight.

They had to find this spirit energy and fast. In case it's a card someone is using or something else, it must be stopped and contained.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Friends

The spookiness of Halloween is here, but with this month, there's a new friend in the city for a short time. But what happens after Halloween? When someone, messes with something they shouldn't, and Halloween lasts much longer then it should.

Chapter 4

Mike feed the kids some Mac and Cheese while Phoebe was on the phone with Joey.

He always called once a week to check in with her.

Was Mike jealous? No way! Joey had a big star girlfriend now.

They were so close like siblings was all.

"Okay. I have to go now. I love you to. Bye!" She finally hung up.

"Was it about the Halloween festival this weekend?" Mike asked.

"Funny thing, it is. He asked if he could ride with us. His girlfriend is sick and can't go. Plus she hates getting scared." Phoebe said.

Mike wasn't surprised. Joey and Chandler tried to throw her a party without her knowing and she pepper sprayed them.

"Ah." Mike said.

"I'm gone." Said her daughter.

Kate was only three years old and was growing fast with her words. One word for everything.

"I'm good too." Jake, their older son said. He was about six now. Just two yours under Emma. And their middle child is four. Francy. Or Francis.

"Are you finished too?" Mike asked her.

Francy shook her head pouting. Crossing her arms.

"She still won't eat cheese. Why doesn't she like anything Dairy?" Phoebe asked.

"Come on Francy. You can eat a little mac and cheese." Mike said holding a spoon to her mouth.

She didn't move however. She was stern and stubborn.

"Alright. Then no cookies." Mike said.

But she didn't care. She loved cookies, but not enough to eat her dinner.

"Well, I don't know." Mike shrugged.

"I wish we knew. We can take her to the doctors in a week." Phoebe said.

Mike nodded. "Who wants cookies then?" He asked.

The other two raised their hands.

Oreo's were the best treat in the house because Mike only bought one pack a week.

Phoebe loved her man. He knew just how to handle the kids.

Their older one would only eat ham for meat everyday for years. Then Mike came up with how he could get a treat.

He bought Oreo cookies and told him, that if he ate all his chicken, pork, beef, stake, and other meats, he would get three cookies. And he was good.

Same thing when he refused to eat any fruits and veggies.

It worked like a charm.

At least their younger one hasn't been a picky one. Except with her eggs. She loves sunny-side up.

"Good. Get your three cookies then head to your rooms. No crumbs now Or we may have to call Monica the clean master."

All their kids were afraid of Monica an her clean neat habit.

"Okay!" They said.

Leaving Francy at the table. "You can get up. But no cookies." Mike told her.

Francy didn't care. She finished her carrots then headed upstairs.

"Man. I wish I knew what to do to get her to eat dairy." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry. We can ask Rachel and Monica." Mike said.

"And the doc?"

"Yes and the doc." Mike nodded in agreement.

Phoebe kissed his cheek then headed to clean up.


End file.
